Chatroom Troll
by jinkiez
Summary: A random chat conversation between Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman & Butters.


Its just a silly little chat conversation between them all (Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, & Butters.) With Cartman's point of view.

Just for reference,

Butters = Chicagofan12362, Cartman = BigBoned, Kyle = TerranceIsAwesome, Stan = Luvs2Spooge, and Kenny = Hotdude723

Also, South Park is (c) Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

It was a lovely Saturday morning. The sun was shining, the weather wasn't too cold, and all of the boys were at home sitting on their computers. It _was_ 2009 afterall; most kids these days prefered a glowing blue screen over fresh outdoor air.

Cartman was trolling it up in random chatrooms; he snickered behind his computer at all the people he offended with his racist comments. The chat conference with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny was getting boring because nobody had written anything for at least 10 minutes.

Kenny was busy looking at porn, and Stan and Kyle were playing a multiplayer game.

A little message popped up on Cartman's screen.

"Chicagofan12362 would like to join chat. Accept or deny?"

Cartman grunted at the annoying pop-up and clicked "deny".

Then it popped up again. "Chicagofan12362 would like to join chat. Accept or deny?" _DENY DAMMIT!_ He yelled at his computer.

"_Chicagofan12362_ has joined the chat." _Urgh, he must of asked someone else to add him. Douchebag. _

Chicagofan12362: Hey fellas!

BigBoned: who added this r-tard??

TerranceIsAwesome: I did.

BigBoned: U asshole !!!

TerranceIsAwesome: Fuck you, you're a fat fuck and you can't spell.

Chicagofan12362: Did I do something wrong??

BigBoned: yea butters u suck and shud have never been born, and kyle u can kiss my black ass!! screw u guyz!!11!

_Bigboned_ has left the chat.

Cartman huffed at his screen. GOD, he hated Kyle. And Stan. And Kenny, and Butters. He hated them all. They're all a bunch of lamewads. He clicked off the screen and ran downstairs to get some cookies.

Hotdude723: LOL!

Luvs2Spooge: He can't spell because his fingers are too fat.

Chicagofan12362: Jeez, Cartman is an asshole!

Chicagofan12362: don't tell him I said that!

It didn't take long for Cartman to eat an entire package of cookies, then run back up the stairs desperately to see if his friends were begging him to come back to their chat yet.

He looked at the screen frantically. Nothing. Nobody had even sent him a message. _Those assholes._ _They probably want me to ask them to add me back._

Luvs2Spooge: Now he's asking me to add him back.

TerranceIsAwesome: Don't!

_BigBoned _has joined the chat.

Luvs2Spooge: Oops sorry..too late

TerranceIsAwesome: :-(

_Bingo. I knew it! See, Kyle is making a sad face because he missed me. Without me, their chats are meaningless._

BigBoned: did u guyz miss me??

TerranceIsAwesome: No, not really.

_Psh, what a liar!_

A new message popped up on his screen, this time from someone he didn't recognize.

12inchez4u: HI SEXY HOW R U DO U HAVE WEB CAM??

_God dammit. How do these people get my screen name?? _He clicked the "block" button and closed the window.

BigBoned: dammit, why do all these gay dudes im me 4 sex?

TerranceIsAwesome: Wow.

Hotdude723: Probably your name.

BigBoned: whats wrong w/ my name??

Hotdude723: Its gay, dude

BigBoned: shut up keny!! ur name is gay. what kind of name is "hotdude723", thats lame

Hotdude723: I don't care, the chicks like it.

BigBoned: and how do u know they arent 70 yr old women behind the computer

Hotdude723: As long as they're hot 70 year olds, I don't care

BigBoned: ewww

TerranceIsAwesome: Cartman your name is stupid because we all know you're not big boned, just a fatass.

BigBoned: stfu, "terranceisawesome". besides terrance sucks, phillip is the real genous.

TerranceIsAwesome: You spelled "genius" wrong, dumbass.

Chicagofan12362: :D

BigBoned: shut up butters

Chicagofan12362: ...All I said was :D

BigBoned: UR A FAG

Chicagofan12362: Hey! I'm not the one who dresses up like Britney Spears in my free time.

Hotdude723: burn!

BigBoned: fuck u guys!

BigBoned: and fuck u "luves2spooge" !

Luvs2Spooge: What the fuck did I do?

BigBoned: U always join these stupid confrence things and then never talk

Luvs2Spooge: I'm playing a game with kyle

Chicagofan12362: Hey, what does "spooge" mean?

Luvs2Spooge: I don't know, I saw it in a movie

BigBoned: What game are you playing? fag checkers?

Luvs2Spooge: No, a shooting game!

BigBoned: thats lame

Chicagofan12362: I'm playing Hello Kitty Island Adventure!

Chicagofan12362: I'm about to reach the Strawberry fields!

Luvs2Spooge: Cool..I guess?

BigBoned: god, butters is a dork. he should go hang himself.

Chicagofan12362: :-(

_Chicagofan12362 _has left the chat.

TerranceIsAwesome: You're a dick, Cartman!

Luvs2Spooge: Yeah, what is your problem?? He might really try to do that.

BigBoned: hey I'm not a dick its the truth, and ur a bunch of lamewad hippie treefuckers

TerranceIsAwesome: At least we don't tell people to kill themselves for our own amusement.

BigBoned: Psh whateva, I do what I want

Hotdude723: I think we should ditch Cartman and make a new chat.

TerranceIsAwesome: Sounds good to me.

Luvs2Spooge: Well I think we better make sure Butters isn't trying to kill himself first.

TerranceIsAwesome: Oh right.

TerranceIsAwesome: Anyway, screw you Cartman!

Luvs2Spooge: Yeah, go kill yourself !

_Luvs2Spooge_ has left the chat.

_TerranceIsAwesome _has left the chat.

Hotdude723: Hey Cartman, even though you're a fat sociopath, as long as you don't try to kill me, we're cool. :-)

BigBoned: just for that kenny, i'm going to kill you!

......

_Hotdude723_ has left the chat.


End file.
